Draco e Ginny: Um Amor Além das Diferenças
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Continuação de Behind Blue Eyes. Ginny Malfoy está com 26 anos e relembra o modo como se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy e como esse amor nunca foi fácil e como quebrou muitas barreiras e se manteve de pé.


Draco e Ginny Malfoy: Um Amor Além das Diferenças

Oi a todos. O meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, ou simplesmente Ginny Malfoy, tenho 26 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Sou casada com Draco Malfoy, para espanto de muitos e tenho dois filhos gémeos de cinco anos. Um dia estava a ver o álbum de fotografias da família e voltei ao passado, recordando como me apaixonei por Draco. Um amor que lutou contra rivalidades e diferenças. O episódio que eu vou contar aconteceu há mais de doze anos…

Início do Flashback

Eu andava a passear tranquilamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quando alguém chocou comigo, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Ia reclamar da pessoa que me tinha empurrado, quando reparei nuns olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros. Porque é que de tanta gente em Hogwarts, eu tinha logo de chocar com o maldito do Malfoy. Mas deixei os meus xingamentos de lado, quando reparei em algumas lágrimas presas nas pestanas do Malfoy.

- Malfoy, estás bem? – perguntei eu com um pouco de pena dele.

- Mete-te na tua vida, Weasley. – falou ele no mesmo tom sarcástico de sempre e virando-se para ir embora, mas eu estava a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Olha aqui Malfoy. Lá por tu não teres sentimentos, não quer dizer que as outras pessoas não os tenham. – explodi eu, gritando com ele. – Só queria ajudar, mas parece que tu preferes xingar todos aqueles que demonstrem algum tipo de sentimento por ti.

Já ia a virar costas, quando a voz dele me impediu.

- Desculpa! – e eu fiquei estática: um Malfoy a pedir desculpa a Weasley. O Malfoy estava mesmo mal. – Não te queria ofender. É que eu recebi uma carta a dizer que a minha mãe faleceu.

O que ele me disse tocou-me fundo. Além de me arrepender das minhas palavras, percebi que o Malfoy gostava muito da mãe e estava a sofrer.

- Eu também peço desculpa. – disse. – Eu sinto muito! Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

Draco afirmou que sim, abraçou-me e chorou no meu ombro. Se alguém passasse naquele corredor iria achar estranho que Ginny Weasley estivesse a consolar Draco Malfoy, pois era mais do que sabido que os Malfoy e os Weasley se odiavam.

Fim do Flashback

Se fosse nessa altura, eu teria me chateado só de pensar no Malfoy, mas agora, rio-me da situação. Foi engraçado o modo como nos apaixonámos. Foi de uma maneira tão estranha e repentina. Há doze anos atrás, não me veria a ajudar um Malfoy, quanto mais confortá-lo. Hoje em dia, eu e Draco somos além de marido e mulher, dois grandes amigos e cúmplices um do outro e nunca ouve segredos entre nós, o que faz com que a relação que temos sobreviva e aumente a cada dia que passa.

Início do Flashback

Malfoy ficou algum tempo abraçado a mim, embora já não chorasse.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Ginny. – falou Draco ao meu ouvido, o que me provocou arrepios na espinha.

- De nada, Draco. – seria um pouco estranho eu chamar-lhe pelo sobrenome, quando ele tinha acabado de me chamar, como se fosse um amigo.

Draco afastou-se um pouco, o que me permitiu olhar nos seus olhos cinzentos e antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele beijou-me. Mas eu assustei-me, separei-me dele e desatei a correr em direcção à Torre dos Gryffindor, sem olhar para trás. E enquanto corria pensava no beijo que Draco me tinha dado e senti-me confusa, pois percebi que tinha gostado. Mas eu não poderia gostar do Malfoy. Além de nem amigos sermos, as nossas famílias iriam sempre se opor a namorarmos. Pensei que era melhor desabafar com alguém e Hermione veio-me logo aos pensamentos. Sabia que ela me iria ajudar. Procurei-a por todo o castelo e encontrei-a sentada à sombra de uma árvore, na beira do lago. Embora ela estivesse com Harry (os dois tinham começado a namorar há pouco tempo), eu interrompi os dois e praticamente arrastei Hermione comigo, pedido desculpas a Harry. Quando achamos uma sala vaga entramos.

- Agora, Ginny, podes me dizer a razão pela qual me arrastaste até aqui. – perguntou ela, um pouco aborrecida.

- Desculpa por te ter afastado de Harry. – desculpei-me. – Mas é que o assunto era um pouco urgente.

- E que assunto era esse? – perguntou ela, começando a interessar-se pela conversa.

- O Malfoy beijou-me. – confessei. – E acho que gostei do beijo.

- O quê? – berrou ela.

- Hermione, por favor, fala baixo. – supliquei eu.

- O Malfoy beijou-te? – repetiu ela, dessa vez mais baixo. - Como? Porquê?

Contei-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado

- Ginny, de todos os rapazes que existem em Hogwarts. – constatou Hermione. – Porque logo tinhas de escolher o Malfoy para te apaixonares. Sabes muito bem o que pode acontecer.

- Eu sei os riscos, Hermione. – afirmei. – Mas eu não estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Simplesmente não posso estar.

- É como dizem: o amor não escolhe idades, sexo ou diferenças. – constatou ela, aumentado ainda mais o meu receio de gostar do Malfoy.

Depois dessa conversa, evitei ao máximo o Malfoy, embora de vez em quando Hermione me tenha apanhado a olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin, mais propriamente para um loiro de olhos cinzentos do quinto ano. Quando isso acontecia, ela largava alguns sorrisos os quais eu não gostava nada, pois ela ainda não tinha desistido da teoria de eu gostar do Malfoy. Maldita hora em que eu lhe contei que ele me tinha beijado. Mas para aumentar as gozações de Hermione, um certo dia de manhã, durante a distribuição do correio, uma coruja preta poisou à minha frente. Harry, Hermione e Ron, assim como alguns Gryffindor à minha volta ficaram curiosos, pois eu raramente recebia correio. Reconheci o brasão, que estava no inverso da carta: uma cobra e soube logo quem me tinha mandado a carta. Olhei em direcção a Draco e vi que ele estava a olhar na minha direcção. Corei um pouco e guardei a carta. Iria lê-la mais tarde, longe de olhares curiosos. Tanto Hermione como Ron me chatearam para que eu abrisse a carta, mas só depois de eu gritar com eles, é que eles se calaram.

Acabei de tomar o pequeno-almoço e como era sábado, sai para os campos e fui me sentar à beira do lago, num sítio onde não ia muita gente e onde eu gostava de estar quando queria privacidade. Foi lá que eu abri a carta e interiormente fiquei contente com o que lá estava escrito: Draco queria falar comigo às 9 horas na Torre das Corujas. Com ainda eram nove horas, fiquei mais um tempo sentada à beira do lago, pensando no que Draco quereria falar comigo.

Fim do Flashback

E ainda hoje não me esqueço de todas as piadas e comentários de Hermione. Mas nunca me zanguei com ela, pois foi ela quem me fez ver os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. E foi ela quem me ajudou quando mais precisei…

Início do Flashback

Subi para o Salão dos Gryffindor, onde sabia que Hermione estaria. Novamente precisava de ajuda e iria aguentar todos os comentários que ela fizesse. Eu estava desesperada: não sabia se ia, o que falaria… Mas ela não gozou comigo e ajudou-me e prometendo que não ia dizer nada ao meu irmão. Sorrateiramente, Hermione foi ao quarto que o meu irmão e Harry partilhavam e trouxe-me o Manto da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto do namorado. Só parei de lhe agradecer quando ela me mandou calar e me mandou ir ter com Malfoy.

Cobrindo-me com o manto, saí do salão e não tirando os meus olhos do mapa, fui-me dirigindo para o corujal. Pelo caminho fui a pensar no que o Malfoy quereria falar comigo. Em alguns minutos e sem interrupções consegui chegar ao corujal. Quando cheguei lá, vi que Draco se tinha adiantado, mas não me revelei logo. Esperei mais um pouco e fiquei a observá-lo. Como é que eu antes não tinha reparado nos seus cabelos loiros, e notei que eles tinham crescido e caíam em cima dos seus olhos cinzentos, que no momento demonstravam dor e raiva ao mesmo tempo, mas revelavam também um pouco de impaciência. Puxando um pouco pelas minha memórias recordei que não o tinha notado, pois tinha sido sempre apaixonada por Harry e de tal maneira que quase não notava as pessoas que me rodeavam, especialmente os outros rapazes. Quando finalmente notei que Draco já estava a desesperar por eu não ter aparecido, saí debaixo do manto, fazendo com que ele se assustasse.

- Ginny! – exclamou ele, fazendo com que eu sorrisse. – Pregaste-me um susto! Há quanto tempo estás aí?

- Já há algum tempo. – respondi eu.

- Posso saber porque? – perguntou ele, com uma voz maliciosa.

- A observar-te. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que isso o tornaria num chato convencido.

- Ah sim. – respondeu ele, num tom provocatório. – E posso saber o que é que a pequena Weasley viu?

- És muito convencido Draco. – falei e ri da cara de cachorro perdido dele. – Reparei que és muito bonito e que eu gosto disso.

Arrependi-me das minhas palavras. Donde raio é que aquilo tinha saído. Mas depois aceitei o inevitável, gostava de Draco, mas apenas como amiga e não provavelmente do jeito que ele queria, pois reparei que nos olhos dele passou rapidamente uma centelha de esperança e amor, mas rapidamente me corrigi:

- Gosto de ti apenas como amiga. – falei, causando uma dor dentro de mim, mas ignorando-a. – Desculpa, mas o meu coração pertence a outra pessoa.

- É ao Potter, não é? – perguntou Draco, num tom ressentido e de mágoa.

Assenti positivamente e senti novamente aquela dor no meu coração e percebi finalmente que doía muito mentir… Não era Harry que eu amava, tinha desistido dele quando ele começou a namorar Hermione. Mas eu ainda não estava preparada para amar Draco Malfoy. Por enquanto…

Fim do Flashback

Nesse dia soube também que o pai dele tinha morrido, às mãos de Voldemort por ter desobedecido a uma ordem. Mas lembrava-me também que apesar do que eu tinha confirmado ele não desistiu de tentar me conquistar. Sabia que eu não lhe era indiferente e gostava muito dele. Os primeiros dias de amizade não foram fáceis, pois eu tinha de esconder a minha amizade com Draco dos meus irmãos. Mas não a pude esconder para sempre…

Início do Flashback

Umas semanas tinham-se passado desde que eu e Draco tínhamo-nos encontrado no corujal. Hermione sabia de tudo o que se tinha passado lá, pois praticamente tinha-me obrigado a dizer tudo se falhar nenhum detalhe. Hermione tinha ficado um pouco decepcionada por eu não ter dito a Draco tudo o que eu sentia, mas respeitou a minha decisão e apoiou a minha amizade com Draco, ficando sempre do meu lado, mesmo com a discordância do meu irmão (que me tinha apanhado a abraçar Draco e começou a tirar satisfações de mim e de Draco e se não fosse pela intervenção de Harry e de Hermione que o levaram para outro lado, Draco teria ido parar à Ala Hospitalar) e da minha família (já que Ron tinha decido contar aos meus pais que eu me tinha tornado amiga de Draco). No mesmo dia em que Ron contou isso, eu recebi um Gritador (ainda estava eu na sala comum dos Gryffindor e agradeci por isso, o escândalo seria maior no salão) da minha mãe a dizer que se sentia decepcionada comigo e recebi uma carta de Bill, que me confortou muito, já que o meu irmão (aquele que sempre me tinha apoiado e ajudando muito) escreveu-me que se eu me tornava amiga do Malfoy por alguma razão era, mas mesmo tendo ficando espantado, e de não gostar muito da minha nova amizade, me apoiaria e disse para eu dar o recado ao Malfoy que se ele me fizesse mal, o perseguiria até ao Inferno. Todos poderiam me amaldiçoar, mas desde que eu tivesse Bill do meu lado, tudo seria muito mais suportável. Passei a minha carta para que Ron e os gémeos a pudessem ler. Quanto a Harry ele estava um pouco indeciso em me apoiar ou em não falar comigo, tal como Ron tinha feito, mas após uma conversa que Hermione teve com ele, ele colocou-se do meu lado, para espanto e raiva de Ron

- Ginny! – chamou Harry. – Não compreendo como te tornaste amiga de Malfoy, nem quero saber. Mas se tu estás disposta a ficar amiga dele, mesmo sabendo o que o pai dele e o que ele é capaz de fazer, eu apoio-te e ficarei do teu lado. Mas se eu souber que o Malfoy te magoou de alguma forma, ele irá sofrer as consequências

- Obrigado Harry! – agradeci. – Obrigado Hermione! O vosso apoio conforta-me muito.

Abracei os dois, sentido as minhas lágrimas. Quando em separei deles, vire-me para Ron, Fred e George que estava revoltados com a minha amizade com Draco, mas era melhor eu os acalmar, antes que eles fossem tirar satisfações de Draco.

- Ron! Fred! George! – falei eu. – Eu sei que vocês não entendem o porquê da minha nova amizade. Mas eu peço-vos que me compreendo e entendam a minha atitude e não me cesurem por isso.

- Maninha. – falou George. – Estamos muito decepcionados contigo, mas é bom que tenhas uma boa razão para a tua decisão.

E ele abraçou-me. Senti-me um pouco mais aliviada, mas ainda faltava outros dois irmãos.

- E mais uma coisa. – acrescentou Fred. – Eu tenho a mesma opinião que Harry e Bill. Se o Malfoy te fizer mal vai ter de acertar com três Weasley e um Potter.

Juntou-se ao irmão e abraçou-me. Quando eles me soltaram, olhei para Ron. Vi nos seus olhos que ele estava indeciso.

- Ginny… – falou Ron e abraçou-me. Isso bastou-me para saber que Ron me apoiaria senti-me muito melhor. Só faltava convencer os meus pais.

Fim do Flashback

Eu lembro-me desse dia. Fiquei muito feliz por ter alguém do meu lado a apoiar-me. E os meus pais facilmente foram convencidos a não me castigar e criticar. Tive a ajuda de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George e por mais incrível que pareça de Dumbledore. Senti muita desconfiança por parte dos meus pais, quando eles foram à escola para falar comigo, mas após uma longa conversa, eles acabaram por compreender que não havia nada que eles pudessem recear e embora um pouco contrariados, acabaram por aceitar, após terem sabido (por Dumbledore) que Draco tinha perdido a mãe, morta pelo marido. Acho que foi nessa altura que os meus pais compreenderam que Draco nunca iria seguir os passos do pai. Eu e Draco continuamos amigos, mas ele nunca desistiu de tentar me conquistar. Mas eu sabia que havia de chegar o dia em que eu não iria conseguir resistir aos avanços dele e acabaria por me render ao amor…

Início do Flashback

Perto de um ano tinha se passado desde que os meus pai aceitaram a minha amizade com Draco.

Após tanta insistência de Draco e muitos comentários de Hermione em que eu deveria me declarar a Draco, eu acabei por me fartar. Mas de uma maneira positiva. Mandei uma carta a Draco para que ele se encontrasse comigo no corujal, onde eu iniciei a minha amizade com ele. Fiquei no corujal (já que eu tinha usado uma das corujas da escola) à espera dele, olhando por uma das janelas. Não demorou muito até que eu sentisse os braços dele a rodear-me a cintura. Apoiei a minha cabeça no ombro dele, mas esperei mais um pouco antes de falar. Queria absorver aquele momento para mais tarde me recordar.

- Draco, tenho algo que quero te confessar. – falei.

- Não precisas! – falou ele. – Eu entendi assim que recebia a carta.

Não me dando a possibilidade de falar, Draco virou-me e beijou-me suavemente. Abracei-o e correspondi ao beijo. Ficamos mais um tempo ali a observar o sol a pôr-se.

Fim do Flashback

Eu e Draco começamos a namorar a partir desse dia. A minha família apoiou e Hermione fez uma enorme festa quando soube.

Quando Harry derrotou Voldemort, eu e Draco pudemos viver em paz, pois era de todo sabido que o Voldemort queria Draco do lado dele, nem que para isso tivesse de me matar. Devido a esse receio tanto eu como ele passamos muito tempo escondidos, assim como Hermione. Draco e Hermione parcialmente desapareceram do mapa, assim que saíram de Hogwarts. Os dois viviam numa pequena casa, longe de Londres, que era onde a guerra estava. Dumbledore é que arranjou a casa e foi ele o fiel do feitiço que protegia a casa. As únicas visitas que eles recebiam eram as minhas, as de Harry e as de Dumbledore, mas só lá íamos poucas vezes. Eu juntei-me a eles assim que terminei Hogwarts. As visitas de Dumbledore e de Harry eram escassas, mas eram boas, pois assim sabíamos de notícias do exterior. No tempo que lá passamos, Hermione descobriu que estava grávida, mas como estávamos impedidos de mandar cartas (devido ao receio de sermos descobertos), Harry nunca soube até ao dia em que nos visitou para nos dar a notícia de que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado e encontrou Hermione já com uma barriga de sete meses. Ele ficou muito contente.

Quanto a mim e a Draco, casam-nos cerca de um ano depois, numa cerimónia simples e se grande sobressaltos. E quando fizemos um ano de casados, descobri que estava grávida para minha felicidade e de Draco.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouvi um estampido vindo da sala. Fui para lá, pois sabia que Draco tinha chegado, após mais um dia de trabalho

O nosso amor nunca foi fácil, mas nós conseguimos derrubar qualquer barreira que se pusesse à nossa frente. Sempre fomos guiados pelo nosso amor. Afinal o nosso amor era diferente e foi um amor que lutou contra todas as diferenças e preconceitos…


End file.
